A Light of Love
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Quisiera pensar que algún día me voy a acostumbrar a tu ausencia Stacia, pero la verdad es que no puedo engañarme. Me haces mucha falta y ni el calor de nuestro angelito lo suple, todo porque eres irreemplazable. Solo te pido me esperes al final de mis días para que juntos podamos estar o hasta que volvamos a reencarnar. ALISCIA ( AlistairxStacia)


**Hola a todos, este One Shot está dedicado a Sakura Zala por cumpleaños este 27 de Agosto.**

 **Me pediste hace tiempo un aporte a este hermoso par y aunque he tardado he aquí la escena que a mi parecer falto para entender a esta hermosa pareja en su despedida final. Algo así como un preámbulo para que esa musa tuya finalmente libere aquella saga que todas las chicas del fandom esperamos con ansias.**

 **Como lo abran notado no es KiriAsu, este Fic va dedicado a la hermosa pareja que Sakura creo en su Fic de White, el Aliscia.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, entren y lean.**

 **A LIGHT OF LOVE**

 **Aliscia/Kiriasu**

 **Inicio de los Tiempos**

 _El final de la guerra…en verdad se puede llamar así?_

 _El final de un amor…sonidos de un llanto lejano y triste_

 _Stacia, mi Stacia, porque me has dejado?_

Su amada castaña estaba recostada entre sus brazos y su cabeza sobre su pecho, sin voluntad alguna, pálida y demacrada, demostrando fielmente el estado final de su cuerpo. Uno de sus brazos, aquel que contenía el anillo de su unión, estaba sobre su vientre con un color mortal; el otro caía donde el cuerpo del hombre no lo mantenía estrujado contra él. Ella estaba tan fría, ya ni irradiaba la cálida presencia de diosa que reconocía y amaba, su sonrisa se había apagado, su ánimo se había marchado, su corazón había dejado de latir.

-Stacia, Stacia!-lloraba de amargura mientras que todos los que estaban a su alrededor lloraban desconsolados ante la escena, la diosa de la vida había muerto por una oportunidad a su amado.

Las hermosas alas negras del príncipe de Overworld estaban completamente embarradas y sucias, la izquierda parecía partida y la otra algo quemada, no contenía el brillo que lo reconocía ante su pueblo, ambas se hallaban tiradas sin vida bajo su espalda. El cielo lo acompañaba en su llanto, desparramadas las gotas de lluvia que se habían convertido en una tormenta al finalizar todo.

El cuerpo de Vector yacía cerca, sin vida, demostrando que con la muerte de ambos dioses, la guerra había terminado.

" _Todo es mi culpa, porque tenías que sacrificarte, era yo..era yo el que debía de morir!"_

" _Siempre has sido tan terca, que no te importo lo que yo pensara…todo era por ti, por nosotros, por nuestra hija!"_

El destino y Vector se la habían arrebatado y ella sabiendo de su destino le dio una última sonrisa de felicidad mientras que se lanzaba a su sacrificio.

 _Truenos, truenos resonaban y caían demasiado cerca, armonía inédita del suceso acontecido._

Soltó con su mano derecha las delicadas piernas de la diosa apoyándolas con suavidad sobre el embarrado suelo. El cuerpo se dejó movilizar, como objeto al viento, como alma sin amor, como corazón sin su mitad. El giro su rostro para observarlo mejor, tristeza y lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus ojos plata al saber que aquellos hermosos ojos avellana ya no lo verían más. Su pálido rostro estaba manchado de sangre, suciedad y lágrimas. Delicadamente y utilizando la base de su rota camisa limpio el bello rostro de su amada con vehemencia mientras que los corazones de los guerreros a su alrededor se encogía de más dolor al ver aquello.

Guerreros humanos, guerreros que fueron engañados por Vector, guerreros que se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que su diosa siempre había estado en muy buenas manos, que el corazón hermoso que latía todos los días por Underworld ahora estaba en manos del príncipe de las estrellas.

Todos bajaron la cabeza al lado de los aliados del príncipe, quienes con los puños apretados se contenían de coraje por haber llegado tarde. Su corazón de amigos no permitía aquella escena, era desolador, era trágico de ver. Su señor pronto moriría de pena y su única luz era aquella pequeña que lloraba a todo dar en medio de los brazos de la vacilante Alice.

-Stacia, te amo, perdóname-escucharon a Alistair hablando con sentimiento-si pudiera dar mi vida pecadora por la tuya lo habría hecho, prometimos estar juntos por la eternidad y no lo cumplimos, pero si te puedo decir mi amada diosa que tu hermoso corazón, tu sangre, tus palabras y acciones jamás se perderán, no se perderán porque me dejaste un hermoso angelito que amare hasta el final de mis días, un angelito que aunque el mundo odie-todos se tensaron-es la prueba de nuestro amor-le dio un beso en sus pálidos labios-espérame donde estés, porque en mi muerte iré por ti, jamás te dejare de amar. Nuestras vidas se unieron en aquella mágica noche del baile y lo seguirán haciendo por todas las vidas que tengamos por delante, te buscare, te encontrare y jamás permitiré que te vayas de mi lado.

 _Relámpagos cercanos, relámpagos de la diosa Solus que a mi lado llora de pena, pidiéndome perdón y odiando a su hermano mayor por lo causado. Terraria de pie ante la escena, parada como estatua sin vida, sus ojos no dejaban de seguir el movimiento de mis acciones con el cuerpo de su divina hermana. Ambas habían aprendido la verdad a golpes, vector las humillo y se llevó su divinidad, se llevó lo más sagrado que tenían y ahora ni con sus poderes podrían traer de vuelta el alma de aquella gran mujer que estaba en los brazos de su amado._

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-** Stacia que haces!-grito Solus impactada, la escena no era la mejor, Vector había atravesado al príncipe cabro por el pecho al momento que este quiso proteger a su hermana y está viendo en shock como su amado caía sin vida, se lanzó contra su hermano y le dio muerte usando su poder, pero ahora, ahora no podía pensar con claridad en lo que estaba viendo.

-Lo que Ali ha hecho por mí

Aquellas dulces palabras que salían con una brillante sonrisa en cuerpo demacrado la dejaron sin habla, su boca se abría y cerraba intentando formular cualquier cosa que fuera útil para detenerla, pero desgraciadamente sabía que este no sería el caso, ella ya estaba decidida y se espantó, se espantó al comprobarlo, su aura blanca, su aura que la caracterizaba como diosa se vislumbró en todo su esplendor, era tan pura que todos tuvieron que retroceder un poco ante el poder.

-No estás hablando en serio-pronuncio Terraria en voz baja, su llanto era contenido

-Lo estoy

-Hermana si haces eso, si abres tu sello vas a morir!

-Lo sé muy bien-dijo sonriente ella mientras las veía acercarse

-No se volverán a ver

-No importa, siempre estaré con ellos-observo al amado sirviente de Ali-Agil-san, por favor le pido que cuide a mi tesoro-dirigió su mirada ambarina al par de rubios amigos de su amado-Eugeo, Alice protejan su alma, protejan su corazón y díganle que no se lamente de nada, que me voy feliz, me voy como la mujer más amada del mundo, me voy con la ilusión de que en un futuro los tres estaremos juntos para no separarnos jamás-sus lágrimas cayeron-ayúdenlo, que no sucumba y que mi niña crezca como la hermosa angelita que es.

-Lo prometo-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia, sus cuerpos temblaban, su culpa crecía, su dolor apenas iniciaba.

Stacia sonrió feliz, su atención volvió a recaer en Alistair. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y sonrió con amor, estaba loco si permitiría que se fuera por delante y abandonara a su princesa y reino, todos lo esperaban y ella ya había cumplido su tiempo. Las heridas de su cuerpo y su alma se lo decían y que mejor obsequio antes de su partida que darle a su amado el regalo que como diosa de la vida podría cumplirle…una segunda oportunidad.

Bajo su cabeza para tomar presa los labios fríos de su amado, rememoraba los hermosos momentos pasados y los que desearía haber pasado con él y con su hija, definitivamente no lo podía negar, los extrañaría como loca, pero era mejor así.

-Mi vida, mi alma siempre estarán contigo-susurro un momento-Te amo.

Su poder se expandió y tomo forma de alas blancas tras su espalda mientras que los cubría a ambos, el cuerpo de Alistair comenzó a resplandecer mientras que absorbía la vida que la diosa le entregaba y en eso lo sintió, la calidez volvía a reinar en ese cuerpo, pero lo principal…su corazón volvió a latir.

Se separó con euforia observándolo con intensidad

Sus alas blancas explotaron, su aura de desvaneció y sus ojos perdieron su brillo momentáneo.

Una lluvia de plumas y destellos lleno el lugar

Su cuerpo conteniendo una sonrisa fue absorbido por la gravedad y cayo de lado, su pulso decayó y su corazón finalmente paro. Unas últimas palabras entraron por la mente de todos quienes habían caído al barro ante el dolor.

Su alma se alejaba mientras una estrella fugaz caía en un impacto.

" _El regalo de la vida, una pluma dorada de la que todos deben de estar orgullosos, una pluma que va con el viento y que se entrega a las más maravillosas pasiones, esa pasión es mi decisión, esa pasión es mi despedida, mi amor por mi reino, mi amor por mi familia, mi amor prohibido que supero las barreras y que me hicieron la mujer más feliz de la tierra"_

Justo después de esas palabras, los ojos plata se abrieron en confundidos parpadeos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Muy cerca donde Alice estaba, una joven mujer pelinegra con destellos azulados apareció entre el lodo. Sachisa se acercó con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no una cualquiera, su sonrisa era completamente irónica y triste, se observaban sus lágrimas reprimidas por aquellos ojos hinchados al máximo, sus vestimentas blancas estaban hechas girones, sentía un gran nudo en el estómago y un dolor en su corazón que le daban ganas de llorar.

Algunos de los presentes notaron asombrados su presencia, algo tímida los observo avergonzada- Hable con mi padre, no lo abandonare-se excusó bajando la mirada.

-De que hablas?-pregunto Eugeo notando que la mirada de la joven estaba sobre la de la pequeña Yui en brazos de Alice.

-Mírenlo-dijo llevando su mirada hacia donde Alistair y Stacia estaban- mi amor nunca pudo llegar a él y me desprecio como un objeto de mísero valor-sus puños se apretaron-a sus amantes las alejo cuando ya no tenían nada que darle y todo por ella. Por ella jamás se fijó en mi-sus ojos se escondieron un momento en sus mechones mojados-cuando Vector nos habló de sus planes sentí que me llenaba completamente de esperanzas, las ganas de ser la única para Alistair me invadían, el me prometió que lo dejaría vivo, se llevaría a Stacia y a la bastarda lejos y que todo quedaría en las manos de mi familia-los que la escuchaban se tensaron.

-Ni Lady, no me diga que fue capaz-susurro Eugeo en shock al comprender que la razón por la que Vector los había encontrado había sido por desengaño de la joven presente.

-Cuando se ama como yo lo hago por mi señor cualquier cosa puede pasar-le contesto avergonzada-pero, al final fuimos engañados todos, al final nos enteramos de la verdad de la forma más difícil y dolorosa, porque ahora…solo mírenlos, mírenlos, ni la muerte los llegara a separar-comenzó a llorar más fuerte con sus manos en su rostro, haciendo que sus palabras se entendieran menos-nunca llegare a ocupar ni la tercera parte de lo que Stacia-sama ocupo en su vida, la vida de una diosa enlazada por el hilo del destino a la mano de mi señor, es un lazo irrompible.

-Le falto corazón para osar atentar contra nuestro señor y su familia-le respondió entre lágrimas Agil, observando como Alistair lloraba en el pecho de su amada, no se contenía ante la escena y lo entendía.

-Cómo pudiste estar al lado de ese monstruo!-le grito Alice dándole una fuerte cachetada, ahora no importaban los honoríficos o estatus, todos estaban unidos en un solo dolor.

-…-La joven levanto la vista y luego de mirarlo se tiro al frio y sucio suelo para llorar más fuerte. Primero de rodillas, con su mente en blanco, con su corazón en un puño, sin idea alguna de lo que la felicidad era, al final se arrojó a la tierra con todo su cuerpo gritando, tratando de que las penas y el dolor de la traición hacia quien más amaba se fuera, tratando inútilmente que Alistair la amara, sabiendo que jamás lo conseguiría.

Y aunque sus gritos de dolor si llegaban a los oídos del príncipe de las estrellas, los ojos plata no querían despegarse del cuerpo de quien más amaba. La observaba con dolor, muy deprimido. Observo los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos, ella había llorado antes de morir, había llorado de tristeza y felicidad, sentimientos contradictorios que se la llevaron a la tumba en medio de su amor.

-Sabes, nunca nadie había llorado por mí, solo mi madre lo hizo antes de que me fuera arrebatada vilmente-la beso en su frente-tu lloraste cuando nos declaramos, tu lloraste en felicidad cuando nos entregamos, lloraste por mi cuando Vector nos separó, obviamente si te preocupabas por mí y siempre has sido la única que sin una razón válida o simplemente por capricho del momento lo has hecho. Nunca te importo que yo, siendo una bestia maldita te amara, nunca te importo que mi soledad y oscuridad opacaran tu radiante luz, porque con verme tenías la fe en que siempre estaríamos juntos, me diste todo de ti sin esperar nada a cambio de este mísero ser.

Sus cuernos poco a poco desaparecían, su transformación se perdía mientras que sus ojos se mantenían sobre la joven sin vida. Se negaba aun a creerlo, no quería entender a pesar de que el mismo lo dijera, no quería ver que ella ya no estaba allí con ellos, era demasiado doloroso, era un vértigo en todo el cuerpo, eran miles de agujas que se clavaban en su conciencia, era un trueno que lo atacaba sin cesar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo maldita sea!-grito con dolor antes de que una pequeña corriente de aire llegara a envolverlo y le susurrara

" _Te amo, los amo, cuídala y amala como me amaste a mi, porque mi amor por ustedes es tan fuerte como hacia mi amado pueblo"_

Con aquellas palabras lloro por un momento más antes de que se levantara del barro, el cuerpo de la diosa en sus brazos comenzaba a destilar un aroma diferente a su propio perfume. El Principe estiro sus piernas al despegarse del suelo; volteo hacia donde sus amigos, hija y otras personas que poco o nada le interesaban se hallaban, todos se levantaron al verlo.

Volvió a ver a su amada al rostro. Una última lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- Solus, Terraria-las llamo- Ya no quiero seguir siendo egoísta con ella, quiero que donde nació sea donde repose por la eternidad, eso si todos en Underworld lo permiten y no la desprecian.

-Pero que dices-dijo la rubia en voz baja

-Eso jamás ha pesado por la mente de nuestros ciudadanos-respondió Solus entre suspiros-pero estas seguro?

-En la vida la aleje de su mundo, no quiero que en la muerte no tengan donde sostenerse en medio de sus pesares y ruegos, ella sigue siendo su diosa-la observaba con tristeza, su cabeza reposaba en su pecho como si estuviera dormida-quiero darle una sepultura acorde, quiero que sepan que nuestro amor no fue un pecado y aunque Yui jamás llegue a pisar sus corazones con su bondad, quiero que sepan que en su mente siempre estuvieron ellos, siempre estuvieron por delante de sus pensamientos. Una diosa siempre se entrega a su pueblo y aunque ella se haya desviado de este por mi culpa, jamás dejo de rezar por su bienestar.

Vector nunca lo logro

Underworld jamás la dejaría de adorar y amar.

Todos en esa época aprendieron que un amor imposible entre una diosa y una bestia se dio.

Su princesa se quedaría a su lado, jamás la abandonaría, porque a pesar de saber del amor infinito que le tienen a su amada, su hija no recibiría lo mismo. Tal vez estaba muy asustado y esquivo, pero no permitiría que lo que el mismo vivió en carne de dolor y sangre su pequeña lo hiciera.

Sus pasos sobre el lado se fueron abriendo paso, todos lo observaban mientras que la tormenta amainaba, el sol poco a poco dejaba ver su brillo y un camino de luz lo guiaba hacia su destino.

Escoltado por las diosas y sus amigos se dirigían hacia la última morada de la diosa de la vida.

 **++Aliscia++**

10 años…

Han pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Stacia y el aun no podía superarlo completamente. No cuando su retrato y sus sueños siempre lo acompañaban, y su lindo angelito le demostraba todo el amor que su madre llego a poseer por el mundo entero.

Pero, la verdad era que se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo, ahora era su momento de irse de este mundo al que pudo en algún momento del camino llamar hogar.

Las secuelas de la batalla contra Vector no pudieron nunca ser curadas por su amada, pero al menos le dieron el tiempo suficiente para permanecer con su hermosa hija y proporcionarle un futuro merecedor de ser contado, un futuro de protección y amor.

Su herida no era física, era espiritual, una herida por la pérdida de la mitad de su alma, la mitad de su poder y la pérdida de su corazón al irse su amada de este mundo.

" _Quisiera pensar que algún día me voy a acostumbrar a tu ausencia Stacia, pero la verdad es que no puedo engañarme. Me haces mucha falta y ni el calor de nuestro angelito lo suple, todo porque eres irremplazable. Solo te pido me esperes al final de mis días para que juntos podamos estar o hasta que volvamos a reencarnar"_

Nimue lo había ayudado con la espada espiritual, pero inclusive este obsequio traía consigo un límite de tiempo, limite que se lo había suplicado al tiempo para ver la evolución de su reino, su gente, su hija y en especial del reino de su amada, que aun acosta de su muerte aun la llora y la extraña por sobre todas las cosas…aun muchos lo odian por arrebatarles a su pilar por encima de lo que Vector hubiese hecho.

Se encontraba en su recamara, su linda hija dormida a su lado mientras que sus amigos estaban alrededor pendientes de su estado.

Tomo con dificultad luego de moverse un poco de donde reposaba, un papel, tinta y pluma; haciendo un poco de esfuerzo comenzó con sus últimas líneas, líneas que serían escritas con la mitad de su alma que poco a poco desaparecía y se entregaba a los brazos de la muerte.

 _Mi linda Yui_

 _Esta carta llegara a tus manos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, no es momento idóneo para decirlo porque aun con 10 años sé que pronto me extrañaras y le preguntaras a todos donde estoy._

 _Te amo Yui, eso jamás lo dudes, tu madre y yo lo hicimos desde el momento en que supimos que te esperábamos. No importa las historias, no importa los reclamos o las miradas de odio de aquellas personas que nunca lo entendieron, porque en nuestros corazones sabemos lo que fuimos, lo que somos ahora y lo que seremos en el futuro._

 _Mi muerte se que te entristece mi cielo, pero no debes de estarlo porque se que me reuniré con tu madre y juntos velaremos por tu bienestar. Te amo y nunca lo dudes, siempre serás mi razón de vida._

 _Te escribo esta carta no solo para despedirme como se debe si no para contarte aquella historia que se que todos lo evitaran para que no sufras, no te sientas rechazada por ellos, porque Overworld es tu hogar pase lo que pase._

 _La venganza la sentí en lo más profundo de mi ser y mi sangre por mucho tiempo estuvo tentada a dejarse llevar por aquella parte de mi alma que aborrezco, pero que sin embargo tu madre amaba._

 _La venganza, matar a Vector con mis propias manos era mi sueño, pero tu madre se llevó ese premio y alejo de este mundo a aquel ser tan podrido que la maldad pudo haber creado._

 _Aquel sentimiento es una dulce palabra, una palabra que te mata y carcome el corazón y el alma. Pero nadie puede negar su bello significado ni el placer que recorre el cuerpo cuando se halla completa. Es tan adictiva como vivir al límite de una batalla sangrienta y ver a tus enemigos convertidos en simples bultos de carne, humillados, desgarrados y perdiendo toda la esperanza que tienen. Pero no te sorprendas no es eso lo que quiero que aprendas hija mía, a lo que me refiero es que aquel sentimiento tan turbio que rodeo a la humanidad de los 3 mundos hace 10 años fue el causante de aquel desenlace tan fatídico hace 10 años atrás._

 _Vector, se aprovechó de todos los sentimientos negativos y llevo a cabo sus planes solo por el enfermizo amor que tenía hacia tu madre._

 _Yo, quien era considerado como una bestia sangrienta en la batalla me convertí en un ser frágil después de conocer a aquella divina diosa que me bendijo y curo mi alma solitaria, aquella amada mujer a la que no pude ver morir, porque ella dio su vida para que yo tuviera otra oportunidad y enseñarte el camino de la vida. La he visto en mis sueños como un ángel durante los últimos tiempos y la he llorado todas las noches hasta que mis lágrimas perdieron su gusto salado, perdieron el significado de la debilidad y me dieron una ventana más al alma maldita y marchita que habita en mí ser._

 _Sufrí la perdida y he vivido el horror de las pesadillas una y otra vez. He tenido miedo todas las noches cuando mi cuerpo pide descanso, porque sé que reviviré de nuevo la agonía de la perdida más grande que pude experimentar._

 _Yui, tus besos ya no los sentía en último tiempo, tu sonrisa poco a poco la fui perdiendo, mi vista apenas ahora la estoy forzando al máximo para escribir esto. Mi cuerpo maldito poco a poco se está desmoronando como mi alma en su interior, ya no puedo hacer lo que más amo, ya no puedo jugar contigo, ya no puedo huir como vil ladrón por las ventanas como si mi vida se fuera en ello, mi juventud se ha perdido, mi poder se ha esfumado y mi mente poco a poco se nubla en el juicio._

 _Vector_

 _A quien en The Word y en el Dark Territory deben estar adorando y llorando lágrimas de sangre por su perdida. Su liderazgo trajo para ellos una ruina total, los humanos y demi humanos fueron asesinados sin piedad y aun así le honran un homenaje por haberme humillado y con ello a Overworld y Underworld. No trates de entender su comportamiento, todos perdieron una parte de su poder y su pensamiento en la perdida de Stacia. Todos sufrieron las consecuencias de haber osado traicionar a los seres divinos y a su propia tierra. La venganza en ellos y su rencor dan fruto día tras día y la sangre es muy común verse tratando de llevar por delante la agradable paz que ha surgido en nuestros reinos._

 _Mi fiebre está subiendo de nuevo y no me siento nada bien, así que tendré que apurar mi paso de escritura o no terminare esta carta para ti._

 _Yui, disfruta tu vida al máximo, no te arrepientas de nada, lucha, vive, sueña, ama. Ríe sin remordimientos, busca y cumple tus metas. Demuestra la fuerza que has heredado de tu hermosa madre y el poder de tu padre. Ayuda al débil y al necesitado, no te creas más fuerte que nadie, se tu misma, se la persona que he criado, se la dulce niña que me dejo como idiota la primera vez que me dijo papa. Soy el padre más orgulloso y el hombre mas feliz._

 _Nunca llegue a ser rey, pero no me importa, tú y Overworld son mi mundo y eso jamás podre abandonarlo._

 _Cuida a Sirrah, te lo obsequio, será un gran guardián y amigo y te ayudara en los momentos más importantes._

 _Las manchas de agua sobre el papel secas son mis lágrimas y algunas gotas de sangre que han salido de mi boca así que perdóname si está un poco sucio. Mi corazón frio y mi cuerpo no resistirán mucho más de lo que han aguantado hasta ahora, pero deseo con toda mi alma que seas feliz mi niña hermosa, crece como la más hermosa de las princesas y disfruta de respirar en los campos la esencia de la vida, la esencia de aquella mujer que dio su vida por ti y que yo idolatro como el más tonto de los hombres._

 _Nos veremos en la otra vida_

 _Te deseo la más feliz de las vidas y te prometo que en una próxima vida estaremos los 3 juntos como debe ser._

 _Hasta siempre Yui._

 **++Aliscia++**

 **1 de Noviembre de 2029- Época Actual**

Aquellas palabras se trasladaron a la mente de la pequeña Yui, sus recuerdos se habían restaurado después de que Vector la hubiese secuestrado a su arribo al castillo de gobierno y esas palabras que una vez leyó la tenía con el alma en un hilo, por la preocupación, por la ansiedad y el miedo por lo que ocurría ahora.

Sus pensamientos no dejaban de correr mientras que la oscuridad la envolvía

-¡Papá¡ ¡Mamá¡- Su grito fue escuchado a lo lejos mientras que volaba con gran ímpetu para alcanzarlos, misma que desde lejos, los miraba con sus formas pasadas, sorprendiéndose en un principio, por lo que disminuyo la velocidad de su vuelo y termino cayendo al suelo con su apariencia humana.

-¿Yui?..- La reconoció el príncipe de Overworld y agachándose para quedar a su altura, la recibió con un abrazo fuerte y prolongado. Para entonces separarse y voltear con lágrimas en los ojos a la diosa, quien parada al lado de Alistair, se agacho al instante para abrazarlo con la misma intensidad que la pequeña entre sus brazos. Al verlas juntas, el príncipe las abrazo a las dos al mismo tiempo, quedando los tres en un capullo familiar.

-Tenía… tantas ganas de verlos…tenía miedo de perderlos otra vez…- confeso, sintiéndose por un momento aliviada, de dejar de ser la fuerte hermana mayor, para ser la hija consentida de papá y mamá.

-Yui… nunca vas a perdernos.. Siempre estaremos contigo…en la forma que sea…- le confeso dulce su padre.

-Porque nuestra familia…el amor que nos une, -voltea Stacia hacia Ali en ese momento.- No podrá ser separado jamás…cuando nos sintamos perder...

-Nos encontraremos una y otra vez…-terminó la oración el pelinegro.

Con esas palabras en mente, la niña cerró los ojos, al sentir incluso el aroma que desprendían sus padres, tan nostálgico.

-Crees que estará bien?-pregunta Stacia con ojos brillantes al momento que su pequeña regresa al espacio que le pertenece en esa época con sus yo del presente. Como respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo desde su espalda y una nariz que disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello.

-Ellos somos nosotros, siempre estará bien-el beso en su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

-Ellos son mejores que nosotros, son más fuertes y a pesar de lo que han sufrido sus corazones jamás han dejado de sentir amor hacia el otro.

Alistair no le respondió por un momento, sintiendo como la conexión con Kirito iba en aumento, pero preocupándose poco de ello, porque sabía que él no seguiría cometiendo los mismos errores que el cometió, porque aunque no tuviera un reino al cual gobernar, sería un gran líder y le mostraría al mundo entero el corazón y el poder del verdadero caballero de las estrellas.

Abrió un poco sus ojos para observar la inconfundible mujer que amaba y que le robaba la respiración y los pensamientos, aquella mujer que al fin después de tantos milenios había podido recuperar. Ella se volteo para verlo a los ojos demostrando en ellos la felicidad desbordante que experimentaba todo su ser.

-Estás conmigo finalmente-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

El sonrió con un gesto de conmoción, porque a pesar de estar muerto y estar a punto de ir al más allá, aun no podía creer que la tenía en sus brazos de nuevo. Rodeo la atrayente cintura de Stacia sintiéndola. Era real lo que pasaba y su mente aun no lo podía creer, Vector finalmente había muerto, lo había visto, su maldad ya no tocaría ninguna era y ahora podía estar junto a la mujer que más amaba. El momento que tanto había estado esperando había llegado y él no podía estar más feliz.

-Dime que no es un sueño-suplico una orden mientras que la estrujaba aún más.

-Ali- La diosa sonrió comprendiéndolo y al intentarlo algo húmedo cayó sobre su mejilla- No llores

-No puedo evitarlo

-…-Ella opto por retirar las lágrimas con suavidad y viendo embelesada como el cerraba los ojos ante su contacto tranquilizándose- Te amo, siempre estaré a tu lado, sea en esta vida como Asuna o sea en otra- Se acercó a su rostro y lo beso. Sus dulces labios tal y como los había soñado una y otra vez le daban un calor familiar inimaginable.

Y él le correspondió, fundiéndose en un beso esperado, sus brazos se fueron cada uno a su lugar y como un mapa bien trazado tomaron posesión del cuerpo contrario.

Un viento ajeno a la realidad los envolvió y una luz al final de la oscuridad se pudo ver.

Sin abrir sus ojos y estando en los brazos del otro, las alas de ambos salieron a relucir tras su espalda.

Blanco puro contra negro azabache, dos colores opuestos pero tan complementarios al mismo tiempo.

-Estas lista?-le pregunto mientras con una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano se dirigían a aquella luz que por miles de años había evitado cruzar sin ella. Sintió como la mano contraria lo apretaba con fuerza en apoyo y su cabeza quedo en su hombro mientras que ella sonreía.

-A tu lado siempre lo estaré-le respondió mientras que ambos ampliaban sus alas listas para volar.

Miro por sobre su hombro un momento observando la escena que dejaban atrás, sonrió al estar segura que ellos cumplirían con sus sueños y jamás se separarían, porque la muerte y el pasado les enseñaron que solo había que ser ellos mismos para conocerse y amarse.

Le sonrió a Alistair besándolo de sorpresa y como tal se alejó de él corriendo y elevándose con sus hermosas alas hacia la luz que los esperaba.

El príncipe sonrió con júbilo, desplego sus alas y fue tras la mujer que ni la muerte le pudo arrebatar, la mujer por la que como vil ladrón podía entrar por ventanas ajenas y disfrutar de su reunión, disfrutar de su amor y aunque por más prohibido que fuera jamás se cansaría de perseguir y obtener.

 **No Busques el corazón más grande, busca el vacío y llénalo con amor…**

 **No busques la persona perfecta, busca la equivocada y enséñale a ser tan especial como tu**

Un amor en los inicios del tiempo, un amor enlazado por el destino y escrito en las estrellas, un amor que ha superado barreras y ahora disfrutara de la paz del alma y corazón, un par de almas que aprendieron de sus imperfecciones y anhelos para seguir adelante, un amor que al final del camino oscuro puede disfrutar de una…vida juntos.

Príncipe de las estrellas, Diosa de la vida

Unidos de hoy para toda la vida.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo.**

 **Sé que el drama por lo general va enmarcado a mis escritos, pero esta pareja merecía que se escribiera fu final y su unión más allá de la muerte, suficiente Fluff el que Sakura nos ha dado con esta loca pareja y que estoy segura nos seguirá dando.**

 **Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta ocurrencia, en especial la festejada a la que he tenido en vilo durante varios días jeje.**

 **Disfruta de tu cumpleaños al máximo y pásala super ese día.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Patito Feo.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
